Overnight Stay
by BloodLily16
Summary: 5/Tegan. When Tegan and the Doctor get locked up in a French dungeon, they just can't keep their hands to themselves. ;) T for mild suggestiveness.


"Wonderful!" Said Tegan. "Doctor-"

"I'm sorry Tegan," he said, probing around the walls of the cell, "I had no idea."

"You had no idea you end up insulting the King of France?!" Shouted Tegan.

"I haven't done it yet." Answered the Doctor simply. "Though now, I can't wait! A stale, yeasty codpiece indeed! Ho, ho!" He chuckled at the thought while Tegan glared at him.

"Chuckle all you like, but the fact remains that he's going to snip out your tongue at high noon tomorrow!"

"I don't intend on being here that long." Said the Doctor, tapping a spot in the mortar before moving on. "There's always a soft spot!"

"Big enough for us to escape?" Asked Tegan doubtfully.

"It'll help make a spot big enough for us to escape." Said the Doctor, smacking the wall. "There! Found it!"

"Really!?" Asked Tegan as the Doctor sat down on the floor.

"Yes, but I can't do anything without tools." He said. "Might as well get comfortable."

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Asked Tegan.

"Maybe." Said the Doctor. "But you need more sleep than I do. Night."

"You take the bed." Said Tegan. "I'm not tired."

"Absolutely not!" Said the Doctor, sitting up. "You take the bed!"

"You take the bed!" Tegan exclaimed. "I'm not tolerating any 'Time Lords are hardier' rants from you! You can take the bed!" She crossed her arms and glared at the Gallifreyan.

"Tegan Jovanka!" Said the Doctor, standing up and glaring down at her. "You can either take the bed, or I can share it with you!"

"You can either take the bed, or I can share-" Tegan stopped and stared at him. "What did you just say?" She asked.

"I said that either you can take the bed, or I can share it with you." The Doctor said simply. Tegan stared at him.

"You're not serious..." She started. "I mean, you can't be..." She scrutinized his face. "...You are, aren't you?" She asked.

"As serious as Louis is about my tongue." He answered, sitting down on the bed and patting the area next to him. Tegan looked at him, then sighed, sitting down next to him.

The bed was narrow, only fit for one person, so the Doctor and Tegan were sandwiched together. After a bit, the Doctor fell asleep, causing Tegan to smile.

Didn't need as much sleep as her indeed. Ha.

But about five minutes after he fell asleep, his hand (Which was on the other side of her due to the Doctor putting it to use as her pillow.) began tracing circles onto her shoulder, working around her right arm distractedly.

Tegan stiffened at first, but relaxed after a bit, enjoying the sensation. The air was sticky and hot, even with the short-sleeved top she was wearing, and Doctor's touch felt nice against her skin, cooling her off as the hand worked its way back onto her shoulder.

Tegan hummed slightly as he caressed her, nuzzling into his shoulder and running her fingers through his hair, tracing light designs against his scalp as she slowly drifted off to...

"Ahem." Said Turlough, who was standing two feet away, watching them with an amused expression on his face...

Wait a second.

"Turlough!" Said Tegan, sitting up. Oh goodness, how long had he been standing there?

"Am I... Interrupting something?" He asked as the Doctor sat up.

"No." He said, standing, then helping Tegan up. "We were... Er... Killing time?" The 'statement' came out as a feeble suggestion, and Tegan's embarrassed silence just amused Turlough more.

"Alright." He said. "The TARDIS is just outside the door, unless you'd like to kill more time..."

"No thanks." Tegan said, elbowing him in the ribs as she stormed past him into the TARDIS. The Doctor walked in through the doors as well, trying to act as upbeat as usual. Turlough rubbed his side, chuckling as he walked into the blue box, the doors shutting behind him.

Nyssa smiled at them as they came in, but the air of awkwardness and embarrassment quickly stifled any greetings she may have had, and she stepped back to let the Doctor take command of the console.

He quickly piloted them into the Vortex, not saying a word, while Tegan stared at her feet, Turlough smiled slightly, and Nyssa tried to figure out what was going on.

After a short while, Turlough excused himself to do... something, and Nyssa had to step out of the oppressive atmosphere, leaving Tegan and the Doctor alone in the console room.

"Er, Tegan." Said the Doctor. "While you were asleep..."

"Um," said Tegan, "actually, I didn't get to sleep."

"Really?" Asked the Doctor, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well..." He said after a pause. "So you were running your fingers through my hair of your own volition?" Tegan doubled over like she'd been punched in the gut, then stared at him in shock.

"What?" She asked, stunned.

"Oh, er, yes." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't get any sleep either." He admitted.

"...So you decided to pass the time by wandering your hand around me." Tegan concluded, looking at him with a gleam in her eye.

"Because you decided to keep your hands to yourself like a good girl." The Doctor quipped, smirking at her.

"Er..." Said Nyssa, who'd come in to see what the fuss was about and was now blushing slightly. "Sorry." She muttered, turning around and hurrying down the corridor.

"Well." Said Tegan after a short, awkward pause. "I don't suppose that you'd mind materializing a swimming pool under Turlough's feet, would you?"

The Doctor smiled, and a moment later Turlough's yelp, followed by a satisfactory splash, could be heard around the TARDIS.

**BloodLily: *glomps giant unicorn plushie* IT'S SO FLUFFY!**

**Unicorn Plushie: BloodLily doesn't own Doctor Who. If she did, then there would probably be more angst, romance, and she'd probably end up having Twelve fight the Rani. And there'd probably be hints of Doctor/Master. ;D**

**BloodLily: WHAT! NO!**

**Unicorn Plushie: But you planned a fic...**

**BloodLily: Five. Was. GENDERBENT! (And I was locked in the car for ten hours straight with my crazy sister and my folks. Anyone would start that sort of thing.)**

**Unicorn Plushie: Well...**

**BloodLily: Shut up you talking Pillow Pet!**

**Unicorn Pushie: ;( WAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**BloodLily: Sheesh. Please check out PredatorOfTheDaleks's story, the Adventures Of The Register. He's a friend of mine, and I'm one of the main characters.**

**The Siren: I thought I was.**

**BloodLily: The Siren is one of my aliases. *shows profile* See?**

**The Siren: Oh... *goes off to glomp 11***

**BloodLily: Ta!**


End file.
